1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle provided with a V-belt continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles including a V-belt continuously variable transmission are well known (see, for example, JP-A-2002-130440).
The V-belt of a V-belt continuously variable transmission increases in temperature during travel due to frictional heat, etc. Frequently, air is supplied from the outside to a belt chamber in which the V-belt is accommodated to forcedly cool the V-belt.
The motorcycle disclosed in JP-A-2002-130440 has a vehicle body frame that is substantially V-shaped as viewed from the side. The vehicle body frame is covered by a vehicle body cover and an engine is arranged in a substantially V-shaped valley portion of the vehicle body frame. A front inclined portion inclines forwardly and upwardly from the valley portion and a rear inclined portion inclines rearwardly and upwardly from the valley portion.
The motorcycle has an intake duct for introducing air into a belt chamber, and an exhaust duct for discharging air in the belt chamber to the outside. The intake duct extends substantially linearly along the front inclined portion of the vehicle body frame towards a position forward of a head pipe. The exhaust duct extends substantially linearly along the rear inclined portion of the vehicle body frame to a position above a rear wheel. Thus, the intake duct and the exhaust duct are disposed along the substantially V-shaped configuration of the body frame.
In the motorcycle disclosed in JP-A-2002-130440, however, the intake duct is arranged along the front inclined portion of the vehicle body frame within the vehicle body cover. Therefore, the vehicle body cover is increased in size corresponding to the intake duct. On the other hand, when the intake duct is decreased in diameter in order to decrease the vehicle body cover size, there is not enough flow passage cross sectional area (intake passage) in the intake duct, and the cooling capacity for the V-belt continuously variable transmission is decreased.